Snow Day
by Danni1989
Summary: School was cancelled, and Damon and Elena spend the day together in the cold snow.  Oneshot.  R and R


I have no idea why i was writing about snow at the end of summer, but here this is. Just a fluffy one shot. Hope you enjoy some fluffy Delena. Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy it. i enjoyed writing it. :)

* * *

><p>Elena drove her car down the icy roads at 7:30 in the morning. She had woken up at her usual time for a Monday morning, only to find that it was a snow day. Excitedly she got dressed and grabbed her car keys without waking anyone. It wasn't often that she had a whole day to spend with her boyfriend of 3 months Damon Salvatore. Driving carefully she neared the boarding house. The entire way there she didn't see one car for which she was relieved, as with the condition of the roads.<p>

Parking her car at the front of the house, she quietly climbed out. She tried the front door to find it unlocked. Smiling she turned around and made a snowball in her gloved hand. Quickly she ran into the house and up the stairs towards Damon's room. Opening the door she seen him asleep in bed.

"How is he still sleeping? With his vampire super hearing?" she wondered. As quietly as she could, she walked over to him and kissed him softly on the lips. He stirred and opened is icy blue eyes. The hand with a snowball behind her back. He wrapped her arms around her and pulled her onto the bed. He rolled so he was hovering over her. She still had the snowball wedged behind her back. He leaned over and kissed her passionately. She smashed the snowball into his face while he was kissing her. He pulled away abruptly and stared at her with a mixture of disbelief and a playful fury on his face.

"You asked for it." he said tightening his grip on her. She smiled taunting him and he grinned evilly at her. He started tickling her sides and she tried wriggling free. When she escaped she ran down the hallway and towards the stairs. It didn't take him long to be running after her. Considering she was still in her jacket, gloves and boots she ran outside. Damon followed close behind her. Elena started tossing piles of snow at Damon. He neatly dodged all the flying snow, and Elena started running away from Damon.

"You are not allowed to cheat." she called behind her.

"Fine this now commences the battle of the blizzard." he called. She nodded and hid behind a tree for a little protection. Hiding behind the tree, Damon started bombarding the tree with snow.

"Damon stop. Please." she begged from the ground by the tree, taking cover.

"Truce Damon please." she begged.

"Fine. Come here." he said dropping his pile of snow. Tentatively she emerged from behind the tree and walked towards Damon. He opened his arms for her and she went into them willingly.

"Now why aren't you at school?" he asked looking down at her.

"Because I'm here with you. And because it's a snow day." she said happily.

"And you're here at 8 o clock on a snow day because? Not that I'm not happy to see you. I just wasn't happy to be woken up from a slumber in which I was dreaming about you, with a snow ball to the face." he said staring at her.

"I wanted to see you. I figured we could spent the day together." she said smiling up at him.

"Well that's a great plan. Granted that somewhere in this afternoon there is kissing planned." he said pulling her closer to his body.

" I think kissing is a given." she said pulling his face down to meet hers. She fastened their lips together and kissed languidly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she fell backwards into the snow with him atop of her.

"This is remarkably cold." she said as he rested above her.

"Let me warm you up." he said before kissing her hotly.

"That really helped. You know you are really hot. Let me cool you down." she said tossing a snow ball in his face.

" I am going to forgive you for that mainly because you are such a great kisser." he said. He started rising off of her, but she pulled him towards her.

"No. I'm not ready for you to go yet. I like the feeling of you pressing me into the snow." she said reaching up to kiss him.

"Well I don't want you to get too cold. What do you want to do now?" he asked standing up and pulling her up with him.

"I don't want to go in. I kinda want to go for a walk." she said.

"Okay. Where?" he asked.

"In there." she said pointing to the woods.

"Alright lets go. Let me just go shut the door to the house." he said shutting the front door to the house. He took her hand and they walked into the woods.

"It's beautiful here in the winter." she said holding his hand in her gloved one.

"I've seen lots of beautiful things but there's not many things I've seen more beautiful than this scene here. I love these woods." he admitted.

"Me too. I love it in the spring when everything's turning green, I love it in the summer when everything is green, I love it in autumn when everything has a variety of colors and I love it in the winter when everything is white." she said smiling.

"I've seen more beautiful things though." he said.

"You have? Where?" she asked.

"Right here. Standing right next to me." he said turning her to face him.

"You always say the nicest things to me." she said sighing.

"I've had many many years to come up with them." he said. Fat snowflakes started falling around them, and standing up on her tip toes she kissed him softly. Taking his phone from his pocket thinking it would make an amazing picture he snapped the picture. Putting his phone back in his pocket he put his hand on his cheek to keep her face in place. When they broke apart both were breathing heavily.

"This is such a good day so far." she said.

"I know. Do you want to keep walking or head back to the house. I can light a fire at home and we can have hot chocolate and s'mores." he suggested.

"Oooh, hot chocolate and s'mores. Yes, lets." she said eagerly.

"Race back to the house?" he suggested.

"Ah no. you would cheat. How about you carry me back to the house?" she suggested.

"Ah that's a lot of work. Okay you convinced me." he said grinning. He bent down and kissed her lightly before letting her climb up on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, and kissed the side of his neck.

"Mmm that was nice." he said softly as they slowly walked back to the house.

"You deserved it. You've been making this the best snow day I've ever had." she said.

"You've made this the best snow day I've ever had" he said. Upon arriving back to the house they stripped off their jackets, boots, mittens and scarves. Damon went into the kitchen and Elena went to gather blankets from the closet and set them up on the floor in front of the fire place. A few minutes later Damon arrived with two steaming cups of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows in it, and a tray with graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows on it. He lit the fire expertly and settled onto the floor. She settled in between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her. She took one of the cups from him and took a sip.

"This is delicious." she said. He made them each a s'mores and handed one to her.

"Mmm this is the best smore I've ever had." she said taking a bite of the delicious food.

"I am quite talented I know." he said.

"I know. Why don't you tell me something I don't know." Elena suggested.

"If I tell you something you have to tell me something." he bargained.

"Deal." she said.

"Alright. The first time I camped- it wasn't really camping back in 1864- but Stefan and I snuck out one night. It was hot outside, summer. The was the one night we felt most like brothers. The highlight of our relationship, before Katherine came in a ruined it all." he told her.

"That sounds nice. My favourite childhood trip, was once when my mom and dad took Jeremy and I camping. It was memorable because the entire time we were there it was disaster after disaster. First it rained and my dad couldn't get a fire going. And some bears ate all our food. I hooked Jeremy with a fishing hook, he whined for days after it. My dad walked into a tree while talking and walking at the same time. He didn't do any sort of multitasking for the rest of the trip. But every evening we would all curl up on the floor of the tent eating whatever non perishable food that we grabbed from the bags that were secured high above the reaches of the bears, and we would tell stories. Or just play games. They teased me for a whole evening after once I fell in the lake and my dad had to rescue me. The trip was so bad on so many levels but I wouldn't change it for the world. Its one of my best memories. It was the trip that we were most like a family. We spent every moment together." she recalled.

"That sounds amazing. How old were you guys?" he asked.

"It was three years ago. I wish I could go back and live like that again. I miss my mom and dad so much." she said.

"Hey, they are watching you and they are proud of you. I know it. They may be rolling over in their graves on your choice of men, but overall they are proud of you. I am not classic boyfriend material." he said.

"No your not, but that's what makes you so amazing. I love you Damon." she said hoping the words weren't too soon.

"You what?" he asked in shock.

"I love you." she repeated, hoping that she didn't make a mistake in confessing to him.

"I've never had someone say that to me. Not once in a hundred and sixty some odd years. Granted the only other person I wanted to say that to me, was Katherine, and you know how well that turned out. I've never heard someone say that to me before. I half expected you to fall for my brother too." he said.

"Damon, look at me. I'm not Katherine. I wouldn't fall for Stefan. I couldn't fall for Stefan, because I fell for you." she said honestly.

"For the record, I love you too. I have since the moment that I saw you for the first time. But I was afraid." he confessed.

"Why were you afraid?" she asked.

"Because you look like Katherine, and I was afraid that you'd be like Katherine. I was so relieved to be proven wrong, you are the opposite of everything that Katherine was. And you are everything that was good about Katherine. I didn't want to be hurt for another 145 years." he admitted, more vulnerable than he had ever remembered being.

"You have nothing to worry about Damon. I promise you, there's no one I could ever want more than how much I want you." she said cradling his face in her hands.

"Well this turned out differently that you anticipated today would didn't it?' he asked pushing the vulnerability back.

"It did. But I wouldn't change it for the world." she said reaching up and kissing him as she settled back into the blankets and into the warm embrace of Damon.


End file.
